Lord William Brawlmartin
Power only comes to those who deserve it, And when others are ready to give it. - Lord William Brawlmartin Fair Winds and a Following Sea - William Brawlmartin '' ''Do not assume, what you cannot prove. - Lord William Brawlmartin '' About Lord William Brawlmartin Lord William Brawlmartin was Born on October 31, 1712, along with his other two brothers. Given birth From his Mother Vicotori a Brawlmartin, And his Father Thomas Brawlmartin. William was born with his brother on an Unknown island but was said to hold the most beautiful sights in all the Caribbean. When William was 3 year's old, His parents were attacked on the shores of the island by the infamous Jolly Roger, and Davy Jones. Thomas Being serving in the Royal British Military Called his men into battle fighting on land, and sea, both fighting Jolly Roger, and Davy Jones. Nearing the end of the battle, Thomas' men were outnum. Bred and quickly forced the three brothers on to the Hms Sea Conquer, to England, Coincidently forgotten William was left behind but was found under the bed by Victoria. She was shocked to find him but acted swiftly to get him to safety. She took William near to the backside of the Island where the old Dingy was. She then rowed the both of them out to open sea, rowing to see her old friend. Where William Became Victoria's old friend was, her most trusted friend from back when she was a child. They both got along together and she knew trusting him w ould be the best. Her old Friend was a Military Expert and had mastered all the weapons in the Caribbean. When she got to the island and met him, she whispered something in his ear, and then she handed him William and ran back to the dingy, disappearing into the sunset. Her friends' name was.. Quebec Monto, knowing he would now train William. Over the year's William was trained in Military Strategy, and Battle Strategy. When William was 10 he was able to out think all his foes, ( Bandits ) and defeat them with his Cutlass. But age 17 He had Mastered all the weapons and Sea Battle Strategy. He Was now able to go on his own. William had insisted for year's that he join the Royal Navy and, Quebec take him there. And from that point on that's where Williams life of fate began. My Favourite Songs Well, as most of you know, I LOVE music. And you'd be surprised about what kinds I like to listen to. I really am mostly into Scores, some Country, Rock n' roll, Modern Pop, Orchestral, and believe it or not, 70's and 80's pop! I have listed all that I can think of below, so hope you enjoy. ( not that any of you would listen to them, but I encourage you to do so ) :D. '' '' ''Facts'' *''I am 32 in the Game *''I am a Pirate Lord, or was.'' *''I am a Lord'' *''I am one of the top most famous men in the EITC.'' *''i have 4 children'' *'I have never lied, never will or intend to.' *'I have 3 real children in the GAME! The Others may as well be adopted. 1st one: Rose Sunslipper, Born 1743. Mother closest from knowledge is adopted or stepmother Liz Manzo. 2nd Matthew Fireeagle, 3rd Victoria Brawlmartin. More Facts about them coming soon.' Category:EITC Category:POTCO Category:Non-Pirates